lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Evin Scorpian
Evin Scorpian is the son of Maron, and Lucie Scorpian making him a member of House Scorpian through his father, and a member of House Smith through his mother. Evin Scorpian has two siblings in the form of Faril, and Elize Scorpian of which his sister Elize is a violent young women that has become known for her cruelty and brutal behavior alongside a dark lust between her and her brother Evin, while his brother Faril is his father's son and is the heir apparent to House Scorpian. With Sarella Snow he has two children in the form of Ekhard, and Alexandra of which Ekhard is squring for his father Evin in the new lands of Tristfall while Alexandra was logitimized by Evin after a long battle with his father was won through his friendship with Hanna Arryn. With his sister Elize he has one child in the form of Evin Rivers of whom she would birth in the Riverlands and while she lied about his father to everyone the truth is known to Evin of whom treats the boy as his own. Evin Scorpian was born the second child of Maron Scorpian and unlike his older brother Faril Evin Scorpian was said by many to have been the exact opposite of his father and much in the way of a Domeric Bolten he would constantly struggle for a pathway into his family. His pathway would come in the way of his sister Elize of whom he grew almost fanatically close too after he went alongside his sister and uncle to squire in Sunspear Hold while his sister became a lady in waiting to Ellia Martell and his uncle became a merchant from Sunspear Hold. His close relationship with his sister would slow after she begin to be molested by their uncle but kept it a secret thus leaving Evin confused as to her sudden distance. He would eventually discover the molestation and would murder his uncle in order to protect his sister, and following this they begin to become involved in a romantic affair. In an attempt to get out of Lucerne but still remain loyal to the Kingdom he loved it was Evin Scorpian that took his beloved sister and his lover Maryl Gripper westward where they would become the vanguard for his fathers dreams of colonizing land in Tristfall and gaining even more power for House Scorpian. Evin Scoprian would lead a Lucernian force out of the area of Greengarden alongside Harrold Hardyng and they would be responsible for clearing out much of the area of the Orcs with his sister becoming well known for her skill in violence while Maryl grew close to Sansa Starke. Evin Scorpian would arrive in Castle Scorpian following the outer walls being completed and he was joined shortly after by Maryl Gripper and his sister Elize Scorpian of whom their father tasked them with running the castle and expanding the defences against the inevitable Orcish aggression. History Early History Evin Scorpian was born the second child of Maron Scorpian and unlike his older brother Faril Evin Scorpian was said by many to have been the exact opposite of his father and much in the way of a Domeric Bolten he would constantly struggle for a pathway into his family. His pathway would come in the way of his sister Elize of whom he grew almost fanatically close too after he went alongside his sister and uncle to squire in Sunspear Hold while his sister became a lady in waiting to Krenna Martell and his uncle became a merchant from Sunspear Hold. Sunspear Hold Leaving Sunspear With their time in Sunspear over due to their father needing them back at Castle Scorpian he would leave the city with his sister returning to Castle Scorpian where he basically knew noone outside of his sister. His close relationship with his sister would begin to deteriote following their return after she continued to be molested by their uncle but continued to keep it a secret. 'The Journey' Main Article : The Journey Exploring the West In an attempt to get out of Lucerne but still remain loyal to the Kingdom he loved it was Evin Scorpian that took his beloved sister and his lover Maryl Gripper westward where they would become the vangaurd for his fathers dreams of colonizing land in Tristfall and gaining even more power for House Scorpian. Taking Greengarden Evin Scoprian would lead a Lucernian force out of the area of Greengarden alongside Harrold Hardyng and they would be responsible for clearing out much of the area of the Orcs with his sister becoming well known for her skill in violence while Maryl grew close to Sansa Starke. 'Family Members' Maron Scorpian.jpg|Maron Scorpian - Father|link=Maron Scorpian House Scorpian.jpg|Lucie Scorpian - Mother|link=House Scorpian Evin Scorpian New Cover.jpg|Faril Scorpian - Brother|link=Faril Scorpian Elize Scorpian Cover Amazing.jpeg|Elize Scorpian - Sister|link=Elize Scorpian 'Relationships' Main Article : Relationships of Evin Scorpian Maron Scorpian.jpg|Maron Scorpian - Father/Rival|link=Maron Scorpian Elize Scorpian Cover Amazing Front.jpg|Elize Scorpian - Lover/Friend|link=Elize Scorpian House Trant.png|Ian Trant - Best Friend|link=Ian Trant Sarella Snow Cover Amazing1.jpg|Sarella Snow - Friend/Lover|link=Sarella Sand Maryl Gripper Cover Amazing Front.jpg|Maryl Gripper - Lover|link=Maryl Gripper House Kilgor.jpg|Menno Kilgor - Friend|link=Menno Kilgor Harrold Hardyng Cover.jpg|Harrold Hardyng - Friend|link=Harrold Hardyng Margot Robbet Cover Front.jpg|Margot Robbet - Friend |link=Margot Robbet Maryl Gripper See Also : Maryl Gripper Category:House Smith Category:House Scorpian Category:People Category:Human Category:Vandal Category:Knight Category:Dragon Knight Category:POV Character